


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by dadtwee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadtwee/pseuds/dadtwee
Summary: A missing scene fic from when Venom takes over Anne until the scene in the woods.





	Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by adele!!

Anne stormed out the door, looking down hallways, scanning the vents for any sign of movement, trying to pinpoint where either of them had gone. She knew in the back of her mind that Venom would be after Eddie as soon as it could find him, so in order to find one, all she had to do was find the other and wait.

She looked around another corner and paused.

That dog. She thought it had left already, why was it-

It’s eyes swam with a strange swirl of white and black and it tilted its head at her, baring its teeth. She bit down hard on her bottom lip.

“Venom…?”

The dog yapped in response, bouncing up on its hind legs and trotting up to greet her. She rolled her eyes, crouching down to pick it up. 

“Do you know where to find Eddie?”

It blinked, and she knew it was a yes.

“Can you take me to him?”

Another blink, slower, and the dog whined as a puddle of dark, almost oil-like matter fell from its form and into Anne’s hands. The moment it was free it bolted from the hallway, running back to the room where it’s owner resided.

The feeling of letting herself be taken over by a symbiote was nothing like anything Anne had ever felt before. Well, not taken over, exactly. It was strange. The sensation of it sinking into her skin felt like nothing, like sticking her hands in room temperature jello- like how she imagined it must feel to jump into the paintings in a mario game. Warm and textureless, pure sensation with no clear source.

Once it was fully within her, she felt a sudden burst of energy that flowed through her veins like a shot of caffeine or heroin or something much, much stronger.

**Annie.**

She jumped at the voice, resonating through her body like a roll of distant thunder. She swallowed nervously. “Yeah. Hi. Do you know where Eddie is?”

**Yes. But we have to hurry.**

She sighed and shakily ran a hand through her hair. “Of course we do. Let’s go, then,” she said as she began full on sprinting through the hospital. She was already so much faster, feeling the symbiote stitching her muscles back where they were weak, digging around in her body and mind at the same time in a way she could actually feel.

She finally hit the doors, finding her car fairly quick, despite the awareness that Venom would rather run all the way there.

“I don’t want to burn all my energy and let you start, I don't know, eating my kidneys or whatever it is you do.”

**Wouldn’t dream of it. You’re too important to Eddie. And, admittedly, I have taken a liking to you as well.**

She felt her cheeks burn as she started the car. “That so?”

**Yes. Now drive while I come up with a plan to get Eddie back.**

She huffed and did as she was told, swerving out into the road as fast as she could go without raising police suspicion. “How are you sure Eddie wants you back? You were  _ killing _ him, he-”

**WAS NOT! I WAS** **_FIXING_ ** **HIM, do you have** **_any_ ** **idea how much energy it takes to fix that many bullet wounds? I needed an energy source while I fixed our body, and I did not** **_have_ ** **any other options. It was either save his life then at the cost of some temporary issues, or** **_let him die, Annie._ **

Anne adjusted her grip on the steering wheel and sighed. “Alright, so you were just trying to help.”

**Apologize!**

She rolled her eyes. “Sorry. Happy?”

**...Yes, but I will be happier when we find Eddie.**

“Have you got a plan yet for when we find him?”

**Hmm, yes. I’ve been observing your memories of him, and I think I have an idea.**

“Alright, what is it?”

**We are going to kiss Eddie.**

She nearly crashed the car. “And- and why would we do that, huh?”

**Because I need to touch him to switch hosts! And because we like Eddie. You’ve kissed him before.**

“That’s different, we were in a relationship back then.”

**But you** **_want_ ** **to kiss him.** **_We_ ** **want to.**

Anne sighed. “It’s just… different. He knows I’m with Dan, and he’s too nice to make a move on me when I’m with someone else. Plus, I can’t do that to Dan, even if he knows how I feel about Eddie.”

Venom growled and curled around her heart, mumbling things to itself. It was a weird feeling to say the least, having Venom move around inside her.  **Let me do it, then.**

“Huh?”

**Let me kiss him, cover you the way we did in the news building. I can make us look different to him. Pretty.**

“Sure, fine, but if he asks, I’m blaming it on you 100%. This is your idea, got it?”

**Yes, Annie.**

Anne nodded. She relaxed a little more, knowing that stressing out would only make the drive to the Life Foundation building last longer. “So, you really care about him, huh?”

**Of course. Our Eddie is perfect. Love our Eddie.**

“He is pretty great, isn’t he?”

Venom hummed in agreement, settling just above her stomach.  **I like you, Annie. We are good, together.**

She smiled. “I think I agree with you there.”

They got to the edge of the forest and Venom seemed to come to life a little more.

**He’s close. Let me take over.**

Anne relaxed and got out of the car, letting the symbiote do as it wanted. It felt like wearing VR goggles, only really able to control where she was looking as it piloted her around.    
_ “Did your mother not love you?” _

The amount of excitement and love that swept through Anne’s head was overwhelming, an echo chamber of feelings between herself and Venom that left her breathless.

Venom swept in as Eddie continued to stall, and Anne felt a mutual jolt of affection at the smug look on his face when he realized they were here to save him.

One, two, three, and they dropped the last corpse to the ground.

**_“Hi, Eddie.”_ **

_ “Woah,” _ and Venom crouched down to pull Eddie into a searing kiss that left Anne stumbling backwards as the symbiote fled her body, back where it belonged.

* * *

“So, about that kiss…?”

“Oh, that? That- uh.. That was your buddy’s idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take writing commissions!! if theres anything youd like to see feel free to comment here or dm me on tumblr!  
> http://colacharm.tumblr.com/post/177312697563/with-the-start-of-school-coming-soon-i-realized-a
> 
> please PLEASE comment if youd like to see more of my writing !!


End file.
